


Fire Away

by Girl_with_the_tiger_eyes



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_the_tiger_eyes/pseuds/Girl_with_the_tiger_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is an enhanced.<br/>She was experimented on for years by HYDRA, and has bulletproof wings as a result.<br/>The avengers rescued her a few years ago, and since then she has joined the team, and she knows the mission. If anyone gets in the way, she will take them down.<br/>Until she meets him. Pietro Maximoff, they guy who changed it all.<br/>She knows that he isn't bad, but can she convince the rest of the team and Pietro himself before its too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from Tumblr that I also published there :)  
> I hope you enjoy :)  
> îngerul meu - My angel

Trees. Fucking trees everywhere. And bullets. And flying HYDRA guys being tossed around by Gods, Hulks and other Avengers.

It was hard enough navigating your way through the trees with a 13ft wingspan, but it was made only worse when Stark shot passed you, almost hitting one of your wings as he rushed to be the first to arrive at the base where the scepter was possibly being hid.

"Watch it, I'm flying here!" You snapped as you shot after him, snatching a gun from the arms of a HYDRA soldier as you punched him off the watch tower he was shooting from.

Then you decided it would be easier to fly above the trees, so you shot up and then started heading for the base ahead, almost catching Tony before he suddenly bounced off a force field surrounding the whole place, and you had to snap your wings open to come to a sudden stop.

"Shit!" He yelled, his voice coming through your ear piece loud and clear.

Before you could laugh at him, Steve's voice replied.

"Language," he warned and you snorted a laugh, hearing him ask JARVIS a question, but you were too busy flying around the building, looking for a way in, just as Stark was doing.

It didn't take long for JARVIS to find a weakness and then Tony to take the defences down.

And just like that, you were in.

Well... Stark was. You'd been called back to help the others with an Enhanced that had shown up.

"Clint's hit!"

"Shit. How bad?" You asked as you landed on your feet in the woods, but before you could hear the reply, you were taken off your feet as something blurred past you.

Snapping your wings out, you managed to land on your feet, only then for the blur to return, hitting you in the chest with what felt like an arm, and sending you flipping over your head.

This time you landed in a crouch and kept your wings tucked in close to your body as you waited and listened.

This time when the blur came, you managed to snap one of your wings out low and trip them.

When they tripped head first into the snow, you quickly walked over to them, your wings out and making you look a lot bigger and threatening, especially with the gun you had pointed at his chest.

The blur turned out to be an attractive guy with dyed blonde hair, worn out trainers and a cocky smirk.

He almost seemed unbothered by the fact you had a gun pointed at his face, but just as you were about to ask him what he was smirking at, he moved, and in the time it took for you to blink, you were suddenly on the floor, the gun now pointed at your face as the guy leaned over you, still smirking.

"You didn't see that coming?" He grinned, tossing the weapon far away before winking at you and running away, leaving you stunned on the floor for a second before you got to your feet, wondering why he didn't kill you when he had the chance.

Shaking your head to clear your thoughts, you took a run up as you launched yourself into the air, returning to the fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Mission completed.

You had got Loki's scepter and the whole team was back in the ship on the way back to the Avengers tower. Barton was injured but moaning enough that you knew he was going to be fine. Lucky for the "Quick Little Bastard", as your friend had named the guy who had pointed a gun at you.

You were sitting beside Natasha, explaining what had happened when you had gone up against the male Enhanced.

"... But then he just threw it away and let me go... He could have killed me, but he just winked at me... That cocky bastard..."

Nat just laughed at you, continuing to check your wings over for any damage, even though you knew they'd be fine. Bulletproof wings were pretty tough, even if they looked and felt soft and fluffy.

You remained quiet for a moment, thinking about the two enhanced you had come across in the base.

"So I'm not the only successful experiment now then? HYDRA have managed at least twice more..."

You saw some of the looks the other Avengers shot you, knowing that it was a touchy subject for you.

You'd been an unwilling test subject for HYDRA, and they were responsible for your bulletproof wings.  
Just thinking about them, your wings gave a shudder and you let them disappear, leaving you with the appearance of a normal human.

That was all you had been until HYDRA had kidnapped you and experimented on you, using the Scepter and other methods, until your entire DNA had been modified and suddenly you had wings, strong and real enough that you could fly, but also able to disappear from existence, something Thor understood as he had seen it in other worlds.

The Avengers had rescued you a few years ago, but at the time you were all but useless.

Your wings were frail and broken, the complete opposite to your spirit however, and that was how Tony had known you would one day join their team.

He had been the one who helped you strengthen your wings and then learn to fly, as he was always there to catch you.

Over your time together, he had become the older brother you'd never had, mentoring you and constantly watching your back.

Of course, there were times when you could gladly punch him in the face, and one of them came when you were all stuffing your faces on pizza later that night, and you were talking about Pietro Maximoff, the guy who had stolen your gun.

"Did you get his number? Because while you were busy flirting with the enemy, I was capturing Loki's sceptre..."

Glowering at him, you ignored his smirk and went to say something, but then the others were jumping in, not wanting the pair of you to get started on your usual bickering.

Sitting back in your chair, you behaved, your mind straying to the guy you'd met in the forest, and the realisation that he could have killed you, and even if he was the enemy, you owed him for letting you live...

You were distracted from your thoughts when you looked up to see Clint walk in front of you, his hand reaching for Mjolnir.

Naturally when Clint failed to lift it, the others had to give it a go, and so began a trend of failures until eventually Thor turned to you.

"Y/N! Are you worthy?" He boomed with a challenging grin plastered across his face.

Smirking back at him, you stood up and was just reaching out for the hammer when you heard a high pitched noise that had you reaching to cover your ears.

Turning around you saw Tony's suit looking like it had gone through a blender.

"Ultron," Banner breathed and you turned to him, confused as to what the hell was going on.

You'd heard them mention Ultron before, and that was what distracted you from the rest of the conversation until suddenly other robots crashed through the walls and we're flying at the group of you.

Automatically your wings snapped out, protecting some of the others from shots from the robots, but then you launched yourself into the air, catching one by the throat and slamming it into the ceiling, but as it didn't feel pain, it didn't stop it from grabbing your arms and throwing you down.

Your wings slowed your decent, but you had to tuck them in to dodge Cap's shield on its way to another.

Jumping back into the air, you distracted the one you'd attacked before, long enough for Tony to jump over the balcony and onto it's back, attacking it's neck with something.

You were about to help him when you saw Nat and Banner jump over the bar as another open fired on them, so you changed direction and tackled it from the side, your shoulder screaming in pain as you made a mental note to never rugby tackle anything made of metal, ever again.

After that it didn't take long for the team to take the remainder of the robots down, swiftly followed by Ultron.

Then it was just you and the rest of the Avengers in the room, standing amongst pieces of broken robots and glass, one thing clear to everyone.

Stark had fucked up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
It didn't take long to figure out Ultrons next move, and that was how you found yourself on board a ship at a salvage yard on the African Coast.

You arrived just in time to see the new and improved Ultron cut off a dudes arm and kick him down the stairs, leaving just him and...

You almost blew your cover when you saw the Maximoff twins with him.

Stark got the attention of the three of them while the other Avengers got into position around the ship, but you flanked Stark along side the Cap and Thor.

You felt the gaze of Pietro, or Quicksilver, as his file had informed you, and briefly looked over at him, sizing him up, determined that this time around, he wasn't going to get the best of you.

Unlike before, Pietro wasn't smirking at you, and instead was glaring at the man in front of you.

You wanted to step in front of Tony and glare back at the twins, but you saw such pain in their eyes that you hesitated for a moment, your wings twitching a little as you stopped them from launching you forward.

Pietro caught the movement and his gaze returned to you, somehow softer than before and you knew that whatever beef he had with Stark didn't stretch to you.

His attention moved from you when Cap spoke.

"You two can still walk away from this."

For a moment you thought that he had caught the way you and Pietro were staring at each other and meant the two of you, but then Wanda spoke and you realised he meant the twins.

You felt the blush rise on your cheeks and saw the slight ghost of a smirk on Pietro's lips as he realised it too.

You didn't know what was going on between you and the smug bastard, but he didn't feel like an enemy to you, and deep down you knew that it was more than the fact that he let you live that day.

You were just about to raise your hand to flip him off when suddenly Ultron acted, attacking Tony and sending the rest of your group into attack mode.

As you jumped at Ultron, you saw the blur out of the corner of your eye, heading away, and you knew that whatever was going on between the two of you would have to wait until Ultron was neutralised.

The slight distraction cost you and Ultron backhanded you so hard that you crashed into the opposite bridge and then hit the ground hard, landing on two men with guns who had open fired.

Not giving yourself time to check for injuries, you quickly took down the third gunman with a high kick to the throat.

Gunfire sounded from behind you, and automatically you had your wings around yourself, protecting you from the bullets as you ran at your attacker.

Your wings were large enough to protect all of you when required... Well mostly.

You had one weak spot. One spot that your wings didn't cover, and it was near the bottom of your back, where the upside down V shape of your wings left it unguarded against attack.

Tony had tried to make you armour for the small weak spot, but it had limited your movements when fighting and flying, so you'd just learned to never have your back to the enemy.

Giving yourself a second to check for any damage, you took a breath and then got back into the fight, jumping high into the air, you wings just snapping out when suddenly someone flew through the railings above you and collided with you, knocking you both out of the air.

You felt the air rush out of you as you landed hard on some boxes, the groan of the person who had knocked you down, drawing your attention.

Looking over, you saw Pietro sprawled beside you, giving you a slight smile just as you brought your fist back and then snapped it forward, connecting with his collarbone instead of his face as he saw it coming and managed to partially move.

Quickly you got to you feet, your wings tucked in close to your body as you and Pietro slowly circled each other.

You watched his every move, ready for any giveaway as to what he was gonna do.

He could move that fast that you needed any warning you could get.

He was still smirking at you, even after you had hit him, and you wondered if there was something seriously wrong with him.

Without warning, he moved at you, and you braced for the hit, surprised when you felt nothing.

He was still there, his smirk even bigger now, so you moved at him, attempting to punch him in the face again, but he just stepped aside, taunting you as he moved around you.

"Too slow, Y/N. You know they call me Quicksilver for a reason, yes?"

Gritting your teeth, you snapped a wing out, catching him in the face and knocking him down momentarily.

"Yeah, well they don't call me the Archangel just for my heavenly good looks, you know?"

Pietro chuckled as he got back to his feet, once again facing you.

This time you both moved together, and no words were exchanged as you threw punches and kicks that he easily stepped out of the way of, almost playfully.

He didn't hit you, even though you tried to to him, which only made your frustration grow.

Finally after he stepped under a particularly fast punch, moving behind you as his fingers trailed along your cheek, tucking a stray bit of hair behind your ear, you growled at him.

"Are we dancing or fighting?!" You demanded, sick of being unable to hit him.

He chuckled and moved close to you so fast that you had no time to react as he suddenly spun you around and dipped you backwards so that the ends of your hair touched the ground.

"With a beautiful woman like you? I'd much rather dance," he whispered in your ear.

Hating yourself for the way you grabbed him to stop from falling, you once again went to hit him, but he stood you up and moved back once again.

Instead of wasting your time with attempting to fight him, you attempted to reason with him.

"Clearly you possess some good judgement... Yet still you chose to work with Ultron?"

His grin faded at your words and he stood completely still as he met your gaze.

"You fight with Stark. Tell me how he is any better?"

You knew the story of what had happened to the twins parents... How they blamed Tony for it. For building the bombs that destroyed their lives.

In a way, you could see their point, but it wasn't his fault entirely...

"He's not that same man anymore... He saved me... I was experimented on, just as you were. But unlike you, I didn't want to be there... I was kidnapped from my home... and Tony saved me. He helped me become who I am today. I owe him my life..."

Pietro looked like he was going to say something, but then he was suddenly looking passed you and shouting as he held a hand out.

"WANDA NO!"

Whirling around, you saw that the female twin had been about to do something to you with the red mist in her hands, but Pietro had stopped her.

"Wanda" narrowed her eyes at you before returning her gaze to her brother, a question in her eyes, but she stepped back, returning to the fight.

Speaking of...

You'd wasted enough time with Pietro.

You couldn't beat him, but there was plenty of other guys around to fight.

Just about to launch yourself up, you paused and turned back to Pietro.

"You've let me live twice now. I owe you. So let me try to save you... Stop this with Ultron. Walk away while you can... You and your sister aren't evil. You don't have to listen to him... You could come with me ..."

He looked up at your offer and opened his mouth to say something, but then you saw as his eyes focused on something else and he was suddenly gone, just a blur in the corner of your eye.

Turning, you saw what had happened as Clint was suddenly crashing through a window and Pietro was scooping his sister up into his arms, giving you one final lingering look before he turned and ran.

He didn't come back to the fight after that, though it came in over your headset that his sister had got to Banner.

Looking around, you saw that most of the team was down thanks to the Scarlet Witch's mind tricks, so as you were fine, you took a running leap into the air and flew outside, responding to Starks call for help.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
It had been a bad day.

The team had taken a hit with the mind games the Witch was playing, and on the flight back, no one was up for small talk.

You walked around checking on everyone while Tony and Clint spoke at the front of the air craft.

Kneeling down beside Banner, you handed him a cup of tea and gave him a small smile.

He didn't return it, though he nodded his thanks for the tea.

It was obvious what was wrong with him. He had lost control because of the witch and almost leveled a town.

Stark had stopped him, but you knew that Banner was going to hold onto the guilt for that one for a while.

Leaving him, you went to the front to sit with Clint, looking at the coordinates he was heading for and frowning.

You knew where it was, and what was there... But most of the others didn't.

You didn't bother arguing with your friend though. If he had decided already, you knew he wasn't going to change his mind, so you sat back and watched the skies as you flew.

A few hours later and you were in Barton's house, helping out his wife, Laura, while talking to her about the mission that had gone so wrong.

"I had him, L. He was gonna come with me... I just needed another minute..." You explained, knowing that if you'd managed to convince him, they never would have gone after Banner.

Laura could see what you were thinking and she touched your arm as she spoke.

"No. You don't get to blame yourself for what happened. They chose to release the Hulk, so they are to blame for the events that followed, and no one else..."

You didn't want to listen to her, but then another voice was chiming in from the doorway. Steve.

"She's right, Y/N. It's not your fault. The twins have made their choice now. They aren't going to walk away from this willingly. You can't save everybody..."

Instead of answering him and starting an argument, you stayed silent.

You didn't want to listen to them. You had seen the look in Pietro's eyes. You knew that he wasn't a monster. You could save them. You just needed a chance...

Laura must have seen the look on your face as when Steve left the two of you alone together, she spoke to you without looking up from the veg she was chopping.

"This Pietro... Is he cute?" She asked innocently, and you shrugged, even as you felt the blush creeping up your neck.

Laura looked at you for all of two seconds before bursting out laughing.

"Stop! That's not relevant!" You whined to your friend.

She just kept laughing.

"Of course it is. You like him! That's so adorable! If not slightly messed up... I mean, even if he's cute, he is still fighting for Ultron..."

You nodded, the grin fading as you thought about it.

Maybe he was a little cute, but that wasn't why you kept trying to save him...

He was good. And you just hoped that he wasn't going to realise that when it was too late.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
The next time you saw the Maximoff twins, they were helping Captain America fight Ultron on a train.

You flew in too slow to catch Ultron, but you helped Pietro get people out of the way of the train.

Now that you were both in the open, you discovered that you could fly almost as fast as he could run, which made your job more of a competition as you hurried to get people out of the way.

When the train finally came to a stop, you were both bent double, catching your breaths.

Steve made his way to Pietro, and almost without thinking, you stepped in his path and put a hand on his chest.

He looked at you for a long second before giving you a small nod and then continuing towards Pietro. This time you let him go, knowing he was at least willing to use his words, and both twins had some explaining to do...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay. This was it. The final showdown with Ultron.

The city was flying, soon to be falling, unless you and your team could stop it. Tony was working on that while the rest of you took down the many versions of Ultron while evacuating the people who lived in the city.

You don't know what would have happened if Fury hadn't have shown up with an escape plan.

Tucking in your wings, you dropped fast, first first, straight on top of an Ultron bot and crushing it beneath you before you soared up again, pulling put your guns and shooting at others as you flew around, trying to guide civilians safely onto the ships to be taken to safety.

Wanda was protecting the core, while Tony and Thor worked on destroying the city once everyone was clear. The rest of you were tasked with clearing it, but so far everything seemed... Okay.

It actually looked like you were winning. Everyone was alright and most of the city people had been saved.

It was looking like you could see a glimpse of the end. You were going to win. Everyone was safe.

You were standing across the court to Pietro and you offered him a triumphant grin, just about to call out to him...

But then you heard the unmistakable sound of bullets hitting the ground.

The world seemed to slow down as you looked around and saw the aircraft flying towards you, bullets ripping up the floor in front of it, heading directly for...

NO

Barton was directly in the path of the bullets, and you knew that he wouldn't have time to run, especially with the child in his arms. The only person who could get out of the way fast enough was...

You saw Pietro realise Barton wouldn't make it at the same time you did, and you knew what he would do before he even twitched, which was how you found yourself already propelling yourself forward when he moved.

The world seemed to snap back to normal time just as you threw your wings out around him, your arms grabbing onto him from behind as you felt the bullets hit.

Then the danger was gone, and you let him go, stepping backwards and looking at both him and Barton with the kid, checking that all three people were okay before you noticed Pietro staring at you, his mouth slightly open as he realised that you had saved him.

A small smile started at the edge of his mouth as he thought about thanking you, but you only just managed to have grin back at him before you stumbled back and your knees buckled.

You would have hit the ground, but he had moved and you were now cradled in his arms as you sucked in a breath through your teeth and gripped his hand tightly.

His smile was gone as he realised that somehow your bulletproof wings had failed you.

"îngerul meu... What have you done?" He whispered as he brought his hand up from around your body and saw the blood that covered it.

You tried not to look at it, and instead stared into his eyes, trying to block out the pain in your back.

Barton and Steve had ran to you when you'd collapsed, but even as you saw them calling for help, you knew it was pointless.

You'd broken your only rule, to never put your back to the enemy... But you'd broken it to save him, and now you were paying the price.

Most of the bullets had harmlessly bounced off your wings, but you had felt as two of them had shredded through the vulnerable space between your wings, causing enough damage that you knew you didn't have long left.

Already your vision was starting to fade at the edges, but you managed to keep your eyes open for long enough to see the first tears fall from Pietro's eyes and land on your chest.

"You didn't see that coming?" You choked out, managing one final grin before your grip on his hand went slack and the world went dark to you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Needless to say, after having two bullets tear through your body and kill you, you were a little pissed when the next thing you felt was pain.

Surely the upside to being dead is that it doesn't hurt?

Focusing on the pain helped you become aware of other things around you.

All you saw was black, but you could smell something almost metallic, and there were numerous sounds around you, including an annoying beeping, and the sound of fabric rustling in the wind.

After a moment you realised why it was dark and opened your eyes.

The immediate onslaught of light had you quickly screwing your eyes shut once more and jerking slightly, trying to protect yourself from it.

After a second you gingerly reopened your eyes, allowing them time to adjust to the brightly lit room you were in.

It only took you a few seconds to establish where you were, as you had been there before with some of the others.

The medical bay in the Avengers tower.

So you were alive? That was a good start. 

Looking around the room, you realised that you weren't alone.

Pietro Maximoff was asleep in the chair next to you, still wearing the torn shirt from where he had been shot in the arm.

How long had it been?

You debated waking him for a moment, but then you didn't need to as his eyes flew open and he was on his feet, quickly looking around the room, ready to fight off some invisible threat, until he seemed to realise where he was, at which point he turned back to you.

When he saw that you were awake, he was immediately at your side, his hand holding onto your own, reminding you of how he had held you before.

"You're awake, îngerul meu," he murmured as he leant over and surprised you by pressing a kiss to your forehead.

When he pulled back, you frowned a little.

"What happened? I didn't think I was gonna make it off that rock..."

Pietro didn't stop staring at you as he answered after a sigh.

"You almost didn't. After you... Saved me... You died. Wanda and some doctors managed to bring you back, and when you were ready, you were returned here. You've been out for 3 days now... I was starting to worry you'd never wake up," he admitted with a small laugh, and you smirked at him.

"Takes more than a few bullets to keep me down..."

This time he didn't laugh, and his face grew serious as he looked away from you, staring out of the window as he seemed to search for his next words.

"Why?" He asked, so quietly that you weren't sure if you'd even heard him to begin with. But then you figured out what his question meant.

Why had you sacrificed yourself to save him?

Taking a deep breath, you sighed before shrugging.

"I don't know. I mean, I knew you were going to save them, but I didn't want you to die... And I'm partially bulletproof, so at least I could save all of you... And usually myself... But I made a mistake... You make me reckless," you frowned, mock punching his arm to get him to look at you.

"I don't know if it's because I nearly died or whatever, but I feel now is a good time to tell you that..."

You didn't need to finish though.

Pietro was on the same page, and used his super speed to instantly have his lips a breath away from yours, where he hesitated long enough to speak.

"îngerul meu I know. Believe me, I know."

And then he closed the gap between your mouths, gently pressing his lips to yours.

"You owe me $20, Cap!"

Tony's voice from the doorway had you separating for a second as you looked over at him, blushing deeply, but also glad to see him.

Of course, he would still be there later, and you and Pietro were only just...

As if he could read your thoughts, Pietro was suddenly a blur as he slammed the door shut and locked it before returning to your side in a second.

You grinned at him as you heard Tony outside the door, shouting to the others that they owed him money. You and Pietro were into each other. He'd called it.

Rolling your eyes at him, you smirked and tuned out, pulling Pietro back down for another kiss.

"Now this? This I did see coming."


End file.
